


Put that thing back where it came from

by pinkamour1588



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, Well There Is Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: Jim does stuff he really shouldn’t on the Bridge and has to face the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was originally a drabble by the same name that I originally posted on tumblr/in McKirk Drabbles. So, if you've read that one, you can skip to chapter 2...or reread chapter one and then read chapter 2. ;)

It was one of the slower days on the Bridge. A travel day. They weren’t going to make first contact with any new species and they weren’t going to reach the next planet until the next day. So, Jim was stuck sitting watching the view screen and occasionally signing off on lab updates people brought him. He tried to strike up a conversation with Uhura with no success. Then with Spock, again unsuccessfully. He struck out again when he tried to start a conversation with Sulu and then Chekov. He couldn’t call Leonard to the Bridge since he knew his boyfriend was swamped with work in Med Bay.

Eventually he started zoning out a little, thinking about what Leonard did to him the night before. Damn him and his hands.

Jim looked down to see the barely there outline of his hardening cock and bit his lip. Glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking at him, he pressed his hand against the bulge in the front of his pants, then smirked. He pulled his personal comm out of his pocket before shifting so hopefully no one could see what he was doing and opening his comm, getting it set to take a video. After making sure no one was looking his way, he cautiously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Taking his comm in one hand and pressing record, he cautiously reached into his pants and pulled out his slightly hard penis. While keeping an eye on everyone around him he wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few slow strokes before stopping the recording and setting his comm next to him. He tucked himself back into his pants and buttoned and zipped them back up.

He moved so he was facing forward again and picked up his communicator, opening up messaging and typing out a short message.

_Got bored and started thinking about last night._

Attaching the video, he sent the message to Leonard and put his comm away, still smirking to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard’s response to Jim’s video.

* * *

Leonard sat hunched over his PADD at his desk reviewing the supply orders for medbay when his communicator beeped. He glanced at it confused, but ignored it for the time being. He could at least finish the page.

The communicator vibrated a few minutes later, reminding him of the message. He sighed and picked it up, flipping it open to see a message from Jim with a video attached.

_Got bored and started thinking about last night._

He hesitated, then pressed ‘play’ on the video…and then stared at it in shock. Leonard could hear the sounds of people working on the bridge in the background of the video as Jim wrapped his hand around his half-hard dick and gave it a few slow strokes. It lasted less than a minute and he pressed play again without a second thought. He continued to do so until he felt the zipper of his pants pressing hard against his cock through his boxer-briefs.

_That little shit. He’s going to regret this._

He opened the top drawer and pressed the comm button to the Bridge.

“How can I help you, Bones?” Jim said cheerfully when he answered the call.

“I need you to come down to my office. I need to talk to you about something,” Leonard answered.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Jim hung up and Leonard was stuck with an erection that he just couldn’t will away. The captain took his sweet time getting down to medbay. “What’s up?” he asked as he sauntered into the CMO’s office and over to Leonard. “Oh,” he smirked, “That’s what’s up.”

Leonard glared at him. “What the hell did you think you were doing?”

“Thinking about my boyfriend.”

“What about me?”

“Your hands. They’re pretty legendary if I do say so myself.” Jim stepped forward.

“I like to think so as well.” He looked Jim over slowly, then looked up at his face. “Delta?”*

Jim smiled and nodded.

“Yes or no.”

“Yes,” Jim nodded.

Leonard studied him for a few moments, then spoke again, “Alright then. On your knees.”

Jim knelt in front of him, sitting back on his heels and looking at Leonard expectantly. Leonard unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his underwear down freeing his erection. Jim’s eyes flickered between Leonard’s face and his dick.

“Go on then,” Leonard nodded.

Jim moved forward so he was as close as he could get before wrapping one hand around Leonard’s erection and stroking it. Leonard twisted his fingers through Jim’s hair, nudging his head forward.

“You know how to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use, yes?”

Jim nodded and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Leonard’s cock. Leonard grinned to himself as he watched Jim take him into his mouth. The blond looked up at him as the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat. Leonard groaned and tighten his grip on Jim’s hair as he felt Jim’s tongue on the underside of his cock. Jim kept eye contact as he started bobbing his head. He closed his eyes and focused on the warm, wet heat of Jim’s mouth. After a few minutes, he gave Jim’s hair a sharp warning tug before groaning as he came. He could faintly feel Jim gag before pulling back a little further.

When he finished, Jim moved back, swallowing and wiping the spit from his mouth. Leonard pulled his pants back up and stood while Jim looked up at him eagerly.

“Stand up,” Leonard ordered and Jim scrambled to his feet. He unbuttoned and unzipped Jim’s pants, raising an eyebrow at Jim’s quickly hardening dick.

“Please,” Jim said hopefully as Leonard eyed his erection.

“You can sort yourself out,” Leonard answered, quickly grabbing Jim’s wrist when the blond made to reach for his dick. “Not yet.” He then moved a very eager and pliant Jim over to the side of his desk, pushed the blond’s shirt halfway up, and bent him over the desk. “Do you realize how stupid it was to pull your dick out on the bridge?”

Jim nodded.

“Use your voice. God knows you have one.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yet you did it anyway?”

“Yes, sir,” Jim nodded, cheek rubbing against the top of the desk.

Leonard carded his fingers through his hair, fingertips barely brushing against Jim’s scalp. Jim tilted his head and pushed up against Leonard’s hand. After a minute, he pulled his hand away and ran it down Jim’s back until he reached his ass.

“So, how many do you think that stunt is worth?” he asked gently stroking Jim’s bare skin.

“Four.”

“Only four? You got cheeky and pulled your dick out on the Bridge and sent me a video. And you think that’s only worth four?” Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim. “No, four is just for getting cheeky. And then two for what you did to me.”

Jim nodded, biting his bottom lip to hold back a startled yelp at the sharp sting as Leonard’s hand landed on his ass the first time. He swallowed the moan as the next three swats came in quick succession. Then Leonard stopped and stroked Jim’s flushed cheeks. Jim let out a choked off moan when Leonard smacked his ass again, harder than the first four. Again, he paused and ran his hand gently over the spot he just hit, then repeated it on Jim’s other cheek.

“Bones,” Jim choked out.

“Go ahead,” Leonard nodded.

Jim lifted himself up just enough to take hold of his aching cock. A few quick tugs and he was coming onto his stomach and Leonard’s desk. Leonard ran his fingers through Jim’s hair gently as the blond caught his breath.

“Ok?” Leonard asked when Jim slowly straightened up.

“Very,” Jim nodded.

Leonard leaned down and opened the locked bottom drawer on his desk, pulling out a clean uniform for Jim. “Go clean up, then come back here,” he said as he handed the uniform over, “Do you want something for the redness?”

“No,” Jim shook his head, pulling his pants up enough to be able to walk to the bathroom.

When he returned several minutes later, Leonard was sitting at his desk looking down at the PADD in front of him. At the sound of the bathroom door opening, he turned and smiled at Jim. He stood and gestured the blond over, immediately pulling Jim into a tight embrace when he stopped in front of him.

“Alright?” Leonard asked rubbing Jim’s back.

“Yeah, I’m great,” he nodded wrapping his arms around Leonard and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Do you want to continue it later?”

Jim smiled and nodded.

“Next shore leave.”

“That’s a week and a half away.”

“A week and a half for you to think about what you’ve done.”

Jim whined, but didn’t argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Important note: “Delta” in this context is a word that Leonard and Jim have agreed upon as a word Leonard can use to ask for permission to dominate Jim or that Jim can use to ask to be dominated when it is not a previously agreed upon moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twelve days later**

Leonard sighed contently as Jim pressed his lips to his neck. “Do you still want to?”

“Please,” Jim nodded.

Leonard pulled back and studied Jim’s expression for a minute. “Shirt off and sit.”

Jim pulled his shirt off probably a little too aggressively based on the fact he heard a few threads break. Leonard went to his duffle bag and pulled out a blindfold and earplugs.

“Both alright?” Leonard asked holding them up.

“Yes!” Jim nodded excitedly, sitting up straighter.

Leonard set them on the bed, then went back to his bag and got the handcuffs and lube. He got onto the bed and carefully tied the blindfold over Jim’s eyes, then kissed Jim’s cheek. He handcuffed Jim’s wrists together before gently guiding him so the blonde was on all fours.

“Do you remember why you’re getting punished, sweetheart?” Leonard asked as he lightly traced his fingers over Jim’s spine causing the blonde to let off an involuntary shiver.

“Yes. For pulling my dick out in the middle of the Bridge where someone could see and sending you a video.”

“Is that all?” He ran a finger over the waistband of Jim’s sweatpants.

“And for the effect it had on you in the middle of your work day when you were busy.”

Leonard kissed Jim’s shoulder blade before pulling Jim’s pants down. He traced the curve of Jim’s ass after removing the sweatpants and tossing them aside. “Think you can take ten?

“Eight,” Jim answered already sounding breathless.

“Count.”

Jim nodded bracing himself for the first hit. But it didn’t come. Leonard just started pressing more kisses to Jim’s shoulder. Then he felt the sting of Leonard’s hand against his ass and let out a small squeak as he tried not to yelp.

“One,” Jim said, trying to keep his voice steady.

Each swat was punctuated by Jim saying the number, though it was quickly turning into just moaning something that just sounded vaguely like the number, and Leonard pressing a kiss to some part of Jim’s back.

“Eight,” Jim half mumbled half moaned as Leonard lightly stroked the burning skin.

“Good boy,” Leonard murmured pressing a kiss to Jim’s temple as he reached around and detached the chain on the handcuffs. “Lay down on your stomach for me.”

Jim nodded and slid down onto his stomach, beginning to grind against the mattress until a firm hand on his back held him still. “Bones,” he whined.

“You know the rules. No playing with yourself and no coming until I say.”

Jim squirmed and whimpered, but nodded.

After a minute Leonard turned Jim onto his back and pressed the earplugs into one of Jim’s hands. Once Jim had them in and the blindfold was situated, Leonard looped the chain of the handcuffs around part of the headboard, and reattached it to the cuff on one of Jim’s wrists. He sat back on his heels and looked Jim over slowly.

A whine and the sound of Jim tugging on the handcuffs pulled him from his thought. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim’s throat, jaw, and corner of his mouth. After quickly undressing, he settled at the end of the bed. He pressed a kiss to both of Jim’s ankles then right above one of his knees. Slowly making his way up one of Jim’s thighs, leaving a haphazard trail of kisses, he stopped right before he reached Jim’s erection. Leonard repeated the action on the other thigh before looking Jim over again and rubbing one of Jim’s hips.

“Bones,” Jim breathed squirming and lifting his hips just a little.

Leonard grinned and reached over, picking up the bottle of lube. He gently pushed Jim’s legs up so one knee was pinned to his chest and his other foot was flat on the bed. Holding Jim’s leg in place with his arm, he applied some lube to his fingers then closed the cap and set the bottle aside. As he placed another kiss on Jim’s calve, Leonard rubbed his fingers against Jim’s asshole before gently pressing a finger in.

Jim whimpered as Leonard slowly worked his finger in and out. After a few minutes, he added a second finger watching Jim writhe against his hand panting. Leonard curled his fingers to press against Jim’s prostate and Jim let out a choked off moan as he came onto his stomach, straining against the handcuffs as he tried to get Leonard’s fingers deeper, not that he really could anyway

When he stopped, Leonard pulled his fingers out and released Jim’s leg, sitting back on his heels.

“Sorry,” Jim mumbled.

Leonard rubbed his leg gently for a few seconds before applying some lube to his own erection. He gently pushed Jim’s other leg up to his chest as he leaned down and kissed Jim’s exposed throat. He lined himself up before slowly pressing into Jim, smiling at the whine Jim let out. He continued kissing every inch of Jim’s skin he could reasonably reach as he slowly rocked his hips against Jim’s ass.

Leonard paused when he felt Jim tense up again and buck his hips against him. After giving Jim a few moments to collect himself, Leonard continued his steady pace.

“Bones, stop,” Jim whimpered.

Leonard froze before reaching up and pulling the blindfold off Jim and removing the earplugs. “Stop or pause?”

Jim’s lower lip trembled and before he could speak Leonard was pulling out. Leonard gave his dick a few quick strokes before coming.

He took a moment to catch his breath before moving to grab the towel off the nightstand and cleaning off his hand. Jim was still shaking a little as Leonard released his wrists from the handcuffs, pressing a quick kiss to each wrist before gently laying Jim’s arms down at his sides.

“I’ll be right back, Jim. I’m just gonna get a washcloth so we can get you cleaned up,” Leonard said softly as he carded his fingers through Jim’s hair.

Jim just blinked up at him, staring after Leonard as the brunette got up and went into the bathroom. He returned a minute later with a damp washcloth. Leonard gently cleaned the cum off of Jim’s stomach and chest and the lube from between Jim’s legs.

“Was gonna say pause,” Jim said after a few minutes as Leonard set the washcloth on the nightstand.

“Doesn’t matter, you were done and I was done,” Leonard answered, “Now what do you need?”

“Water.”

Leonard gave Jim’s hand a quick squeeze before quickly putting on a pair of boxers and heading to the kitchen. When he returned, Jim was slowly sitting up. Leonard handed him the glass of water and he downed it quickly.

“More or are you done?” Leonard asked as he took the empty glass.

“I’m done.”

“Anything else?” Leonard set the glass on the nightstand and quickly cleared the handcuffs, lube, blindfold, and earplugs from the bed, shoving them in the drawer.

Jim shook his head. Leonard smiled at him as he moved the covers from under Jim and pulled them over the blond’s body. He got into bed on his side, laying down and gesturing Jim closer. The younger man shifted around until he was laying on his side, nose to nose with Leonard.

“You tell me if you need anything, alright?” Leonard trailed his fingers up and down Jim’s arm lightly.

“Yeah.”

“Quiet or talk?”

“We can talk. Tired though.” Jim took Leonard’s hand under the blankets, mindlessly playing with his fingers. “I didn’t wait to come when you told me to. I tried but I couldn’t.”

“That’s ok. I was dragging things out quite a bit, huh?”

Jim nodded.

“Why did I need to stop? Did I go too far? Or was it something else?” Leonard asked gently.

“Was getting uncomfortable.”

“Can you define uncomfortable?”

Jim furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. “I was getting sore. Didn’t think I could come again. At least not unless I had a break.”

“So are you thinking your maximum is two?”

Jim nodded.

“Did you like everything else?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Anything you didn’t like?”

“It was confusing. You were being both rough and gentle in the beginning.”

“So you need me to do one or the other?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. Was that all?”

Jim nodded, yawning.

“Do you want to finish talking in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Jim mumbled.

Leonard smiled, moving onto his back. Jim shifted around until he was curled up against Leonard with his head on his chest. Leonard carded his fingers through Jim’s hair lazily, lightly scratching his scalp, until he felt Jim let out a soft sigh as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Jim noticed when he woke up was the smell of bacon. The second thing was how much his limbs ached when he moved to get up. He groaned and looked over at Leonard’s side of the bed to see it was empty.

“Bones!” Jim yelled after a few minutes.

Leonard came in holding a mug of coffee and smiled at Jim. “Mornin’, sleepy head.”

“Help me up. I’m sore and you did this to me.”

“You said yes,” Leonard answered as he walked over and set his mug down on the nightstand he’d cleared when he got up that morning before helping Jim up. He headed back to the kitchen while Jim went to the bathroom.

When he returned to the bedroom with breakfast, Jim was lying face down on the bed.

“Are you trying to suffocate yourself?” Leonard asked as he set the tray of food down.

“No,” Jim mumbled into his pillow before turning his head to look at Leonard.

“Are you alright?”

“Just sore.” Jim slowly moved until he was sitting with his back up against the headboard and smiled at Leonard.

“Good sore or bad sore? Do you want me to get you some pain reliever?” He handed Jim his mug of coffee and kissed the blonde’s cheek.

“Good sore, but pain relievers would be nice.”

Leonard nodded and headed to his duffle bag, getting the small medkit out and two pain reliever capsules. He went back over to the bed and handed them to Jim who promptly swallowed them with a sip of his coffee.

“What are we doing today?” Jim asked once Leonard was settled sitting on his side of the bed with his own mug of coffee.

“I would like to do absolutely nothing for once.”

“So doing me is out of the question?”

Leonard looked over at him with a borderline horrified expression, utterly speechless.

“Bones, it was a joke,” Jim laughed, “I don’t want to do anything either today. Maybe just watch holofilms all day. It’s been a few months since we’ve had a good break from everything.”

Leonard smiled. “Holofilms sounds good.”

~

After breakfast, which Leonard kindly let Jim eat in bed despite the “no food in bed rule”, the two of them got settled back in bed and started the first movie. Not surprisingly, Jim quickly became bored with just watching the movie and began providing cheesy commentary. Normally that would’ve bothered Leonard since he hadn’t seen the movie before, but he couldn’t help but laugh at it all.

When the first movie ended, Jim picked out the next one since Leonard had picked the first one while the doctor made them lunch.

As the day went on, with each movie, Jim’s commentary got more and more ridiculous. Leonard couldn’t hold back his laughter at Jim’s over dramatic quoting of very serious lines in some of the movies.

“Oh, come on, sticking the ring in the champagne? That’s the stupidest, cheesy move ever,” Jim said rolling his eyes at the couple in the movie as he swallowed his mouthful of fried rice and orange chicken.

“Well, what would you do?” Leonard asked before he could stop himself.

“I would wait until he was least expecting it.”

“Didn’t look to me like she was expecting him to propose either.”

“But fancy dinner in a restaurant and ordering champagne? That’s almost a dead giveaway that it might happen. And it’s over done and seems lazy. I would make it personal.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow but didn’t look at Jim.

“I know he wouldn’t want it done in public. He’s very private. So I would do it at home. Or as close to being ‘at home’ as possible. I know he wouldn’t want to make a big fuss about it. And he wouldn’t know it was going to happen until it did. I wouldn’t go sticking a ring in food. It would stay safe and sound in its box.“ Jim paused for a few moments, then shifted closer to Leonard and laid his head on the doctor’s shoulder. “I might even do it while he and I are just in our pajamas and watching movies and eating Chinese takeout. That is, assuming that all sounds good to him.”

Leonard sat frozen.

“Do you think that sounds like a good plan?”

Leonard nodded. Jim shifted around to face the doctor, thankful the soreness on his ass had faded for the most part, and set his box of takeout in the space between them.

“So, what do you think he’d say?” Jim asked, doing his best to hide his nervousness.

“He’d ask if you’re actually asking this time.”

Jim grinned and pulled the box out of his pajama pants pocket. “Leonard Horatio McCoy…”

Leonard snorted a little at the use of his full name, earning a small glare from Jim.

“Will you marry me?”

“No big long speech?” Leonard asked raising an eyebrow.

“I can give one if you’d like. I just assumed you wouldn’t want one.”

Leonard grinned. “You can save it for your vows.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course it is.”

Jim beamed as he took the ring out of the box, fumbling with it a little and accidentally dropping it in the open box of orange chicken. He quickly fished it out and looked at the sauce covered ring, ears reddening. Leonard just laughed, moved the box of food to the nightstand with his own, and grabbed some napkins. He took the ring, cleaning it off before handing it back to Jim who was holding his hand out for it. This time Jim managed to get the ring most of the way onto Leonard’s finger before getting stuck.

“Did I get the wrong size? I could’ve sworn I ordered the right one,” Jim said clearly starting to panic.

Leonard gently moved Jim’s hand out of the way and slid the rest of the way onto his finger. “Now come here.” He gestured Jim closer.

Jim quickly moved closer, straddling Leonard’s legs and wrapping his arms around the doctor. Leonard pulled Jim into a kiss.

After a few minutes, Jim pulled away a little breathless and rested his chin on Leonard’s shoulder. “I love you,” he sighed as Leonard stroked his back lightly.

“I would certainly hope so. You just proposed to me,” Leonard laughed softly before turning his head and pressing his lips to Jim’s temple. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
